Valentina Glinka Estes
| Caption = Valentina | Kana = ヴァレンティナ=グリンカ=エステス | Romaji= Varentina Gurinka Esutesu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Tina Light Novel Volume 14 | Age = 20(Arc One)Light Novel Volume 5 21(Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 22(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Navy Blue | Eyecolor=Violet | Birthplace= Osterode, Zhcted | Status= Deceased | Weapon= Ezendeis | Element= Void/Shadow | Territory= Osterode | Occupation= Lord of Osterode | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Osterode | Army= Osterode ArmyLight Novel Volume 11 | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Hitomi Harada |Engdub= Monica Rial }} Valentina Glinka Estes, also known as Tina, was one of seven titular Vanadis of Zhcted. Being the most calculating and devious among the seven, Tina is different from other Vanadises not only due to her mysterious past, but also the fact that she uses deception in order to get others to do her bidding so she can gain her own benefit. As one of lost descendants of Zhcted's regal bloodline, Tina will do anything to pave her path as Queen of Zhcted by all means necessary, even resorting using methods such as manipulation of her subjects while indulging other kingdoms' chaos, making her another main antagonist in the series. Character Information Appearance Valentina was a very beautiful young woman with long dark navy blue hime-style hair and purple eyes. She is also tall and possesses a voluptuous body figure, with her enormous bust and slim, curvy waistline that almost rivals to Sofy's own. Her main clothes is her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and most of her dress's parts are almost transparent. Valentina's dress also consists of roses with three different colors on their respective positions: white one on her hair, purple rose is on her waist and red roses that located in different locations with first two are located on her scarf while the others located at her shoes.Light Novel 5 cover These roses however are artificial as they often used as Valentina's secondary weapons whenever she is not using Ezendeis's teleportation or Veda. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Valentina was an unique Vanadis whose personalities and attributes are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a very jolly and playful person who smiles at anyone she encounters She is also seemly a polite, calm and even soft spoken person with high mannerism and sophiscated etiquette that similar to her fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie. Behind her smile however masking her cunning and sinister side. Unlike her fellow Vanadis, Valentina uses skillful deception and manipulation for her ulterior motives. According to Sofy, Valentina often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Additionally, due to her family's position as a descendant to Zhcted's nobility, which makes her as a possible successor to the crown even by a slightest chance, Valentina would go any length to elevate her chances for the crown while eliminating possible competition. Because of her hunger for power, the Void Vanadis care less about Zhcted affairs and even indulging other kingdoms mishaps. Valentina is also a cunning and patient opportunist who willing to wait for a right moment to achieve her goal, even if one of her goals may ends up garnering her allies' displeasure and suspicions. However despite her careful plan, she does not oversee the situation itself that her plan often backfired and unable to adjust herself to the situation. She become more careless as her plan progressed. History Tina is born in House Estes that rumored to be a lost descendant family to Zhcted's Royal Family. Despite it's regal status, House Estes's influence was weak compared to other aristocrats families and given a limited power and wealth to govern Osterode, one of Zhcted's seven province that was so poor that its soil barely grew any crops and nearly all the people lived in poverty. For that reason, Tina yield a strong resentment towards Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3 In her childhood, Valentina was interested in reading books and one of them was entitled "Records of the War of Zephyria", where she interested about the tales of Zephyria's reign as the Queen of Asvarre. This fable inspired and fantasized Tina who then vowed to become a queen like Zephyria.Light Novel Volume 6 To improve the condition of her principality, Tina spent her time by using her skills as a politician to increase her power and influence among the nobility. Through this dedication and perseverance, Valentina's effort proved fruition as she has became Osterode only influential figure and even elected as one of Zhcted officials. At the age of 17, Tina became the Vanadis of Osterode. Prior her post as a Vanadis, Tina made her first and only encounter towards Prince Ruslan, King Viktor's favorite son who was renowned his charisma in politics. While Ruslan "passed away" due to his "fatal disease", Tina anxiously performed an investigation behind his sickness while assumed the prince's death was resulted from an unlikely conspiracy within Zhcted. After a year of long investigations however, Tina gave up since there wasn't any evidence to support the investigation while immediately concluded that Ruslan died by "natural causes". She was also responsible for House Abt's destruction, Liza's former family after investigated her late father's crimes. In her quest to boost Osterode's economy, Tina decided to seek Duke Ganelon of Brune for trades despite Ezendeis sensed something ominous from the Duke in their first encounter. Nevertheless, Tina continued to trade with Ganelon as she knew that it will cause chaos between Brune and Zhcted if she accusing the Lutetia Duke as a demon without a concrete proof.Light Novel Volume 13 Chronology Osterode's Sudden Prosperity Prior to a fierce feud between Brune and Zhcted, Tina was supposedly to participate the battle in Dinant Plains under Viktor's orders. However, due to her "illness"- an excuse she used to fool Zhcted's minsters or even Viktor-Tina didn't participate the battle by she claimed that even if she did enters into the battlefield, casualties were inevitable and even deeming that a mere scratch could be considered as "heavily-injured". As the result, Osterode became richer and prosper than it's former-self in previous five years, with most of the reward were shared from her bandit subjugation war efforts. Even abundant powers and luxuries did not satisfied Valentina, as she prepared to execute an unknown scheme for the throne. Role in Brune Civil War's Peak At the peak of the Brune Civil War where Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's victory over the Muozinel Army, Valentina silently teleported into Perche Fortress and paid Tigre a quiet visit without triggering Elen's and Mila's suspicion. While seeing Tigre in his deep slumber, the Void Vanadis began to wonder about his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadises while attempt to tease his sleepy face. To her unexpected surprise however, Valentina's breasts were accidentally groped by a drowsy Tigre. Valentina could only smile bitterly and whispered to a sleeping Tigre that should he wake up he will be confronting terrible consequences. Still, she is looking forward in seeing him again before poking Tigre's face and exited his bedroom via a vortex portal. During the final battle between Tigre and Thenardier, Valentina paid a rare visit to the Royal Palace and met her fellow Vanadis, Sofya Obertas, who had just exited the Kings Throne Room. She lied to the Light Flower Vanadis about her exhaustion due to the over-usage of her teleportation powers and her dissatisfaction about her harem of men. When she was supposedly invited by Sofy for a "tea", Valentina instead smiled at her fellow Vanadis as she bidding her farewell and walked ahead for Viktor's throne room, which rising Sofy's suspicions towards Valentina's ruse and her ulterior ambitions. Post Brune Civil War and Hidden Alliance with Ganelon Prior the aftermath of the Civil War, Tina arrived to a port and provided exiled Ganelon and Greast shelter after they escaped Brune.Light Novel Volume 5 EpilogueThe reason behind Void Vanadis's deadly alliance with the former Brune aristocrat was to create yet another chaos within Brune to order to weaken Queen Regin's power. Six months later, Tina made an indirect proposal to King Victor to choose Tigre as a secret messenger to Asvarre. Another two elder statesmen had slipped in the word, and she made sure that others would not know that the idea was originally hers. Tina then went to Port Prepus and spent days in a regal hotel waiting for Tigre. However, she learned from her messenger that Tigre wasn't headed for Port Prepus but going to Port Lippner instead, thanks to Alexandra Alshavin's arrangement. Tina was worried over this matter as if her plan was foiled, suspecting someone has watched over her. Nonetheless, she remained calm while reading her favorite book until midnight. Zhcted New Heir: A Disputed War for the Crown Months after Tigre's disappearance, King Viktor fell ill and decided entrusted his throne to his nephew-in-law, Eugene of Pardu. Whilst Ilda was frustrated over the decision, Valentina was invited by Ilda to her mansion as his (allegedly) celebration over Eugene's accession as the new king while arranging a truce between both aristocrat via a treaty. Behind this treaty however, was part of the Secret Void Vanadis plan to create disorientation between Ilda and Eugene. While both aristocrats left the table , Valentina firstly bribed Ilda's attendant while putting a small portion of poison on Ilda's cup, though the poison was put onto the Ilda's cup's lid instead. Still, it managed to fool Ilda as he accused Eugene for attempting to kill him with the poison, further straining both aristocrats's relationship in the progress. As her manipulation of both Ilda and Eugene was a success, Valentina began to prepare for her next move. Ulterior Plans for Eternal Anarchy While Elen and Liza went to stop both Eugene and Ilda from engaging a war, Valentina was summoned by Victor regarding the similar problem. Although the news came to the king's ears, Valentina lied by blaming Eugene for staring the war even though she was the culprit behind their feud. Valentina then requested a false permission to be a mediator for both princes, but the old king initially refuses since Valentina has much good terms with Ilda than Eugene due to their longtime acquaintance. Despite Viktor's protest, Valentina managed to persuade the old king by revealing that she was the one who recommended Eugene about the vodka while apologizes to Viktor for unable to stop the feud. Swayed by the Void Vanadis's lies, Viktor reluctantly appoint her as the mediator before the meeting dismiss. While leaving the court room, Valentina remarked over Victor's suspicions while hoping her "mediator-role" would settle her problems. Valentina stopped in mid-way while looking at the royal garden and impressed it's beauty. While indulging the scenery, Valentina began to wonder about her creation of factions within Zhcted and would use them to gain her advantage in order to dethrone Viktor and proclaims herself as Zhcted's next ruler. The vile scheme however was only the beginning for Valentina, who tended to deal with her other five Vanadises by keeping them at bay from her quest for power. She is also thinking about Osterode since she considered it as treasured land even with it's poor beginning while vowed to reach the throne as fast as possible, even resorted to use immoral tactics to do so. Upon realizing her devious ambitions, the Void Vanadis asked her Viralt to find a new owner should it found her ambitions as dangerous. However, her Viralt refused to leave its owner. She was then informed that Ganelon and Greast were no longer in Osterode and left for Brune to create more anarchy. However, she paid lesser concerns about them as long the chaos did not reach Osterode, while smirking as if she has achieved her goal. Kazakov's Downfall Following Kazakov's demise by Elen's blade during a war in Birche Lake , Valentina received supports from Kazakov's former retainers and allies after the fall of the late Earl, resulting her drastic rise of power and influence over northern Zhcted while also bringing the downfall of Kazakov's House. Sun Festival One year later, Tina attended the Sun Festival in Silesia where she met Tigre and her fellow Vanadises after they met Ilda. Prior her first meeting with Tigre, Valentina greeted the Brune Hero with courtesy and secret reminded herself over her second encounter much to Tigre's surprise. Nevertheless, Valentina witnessed Viktor's announcement of Eugene's ascension as the old king's successor and gave him an applause from afar. On the Sun Festival's first night, Tina and the Vanadises were discussing about the demons's encounter and Tigre's Black Bow. Even after listened to her fellow Vanadises story while learned briefly about Tigre's mother, Tina still found it as skeptical as she reminded everyone that because Tigre will be leaving for Zhcted after the party, she wasn't able to guarantee Tigre's return to Zhcted again. Tina then asked Tigre about his next move, which Tigre replied that he haven't thought it through but requested her cooperation to find the demons. Regardless, Tina nonchalantly accepted Tigre's request before excused herself from the conversation. In her guest room, Tina remarked her meeting with her fellow Vanadises and Tigre. Despite viewing Tigre's lack of ambitions uninteresting, his professionalism during the meeting has garnered her interest as she vowed to take advantage onto Tigre's departure for Brune without her fellow Vanadises's interference, especially after noticing Liza's and Mila's change. Whilst drinking her wine, Tina also thought about the demons she heard from the meeting while wondered if Tigre and the Vanadises knew anything about Drekavac or Ganelon, the notorious yet important figure during the Brune Civil War. Nevertheless, she decided to watch her comrades's struggle for a while before making her move. On the next day, Tina was among of many to learn Sachstein Army's invasion towards Brune and she was tasked by Viktor to help Tigre and Elen in repelling their Western enemy kingdom. Despite Sofy still skeptical over her participation in the battle, Valentina simply replied that she will be helping Brune due to the kingdom's truce with Zhcted. Before leaving, Valentina was thanked by Tigre for her assistance and when she was asked how to reach Brune, she told Tigre that she would go to Brune via a sailing ship from northern Zhcted before bidding farewell to Tigre. Repelling Sachstein Army (Klugel Army) Main Article: Second Battle of Plainville After sending her messenger to Osterode for her absence, Valentina used the sea route for Brune's southern port without her soldiers and rode her horse carriage for Plainville Plains. Whilst meeting with Elen and her adjutant Limlisha, the Void Vanadis also met Tigre and when she was asked about finding their whereabouts, which she considered as a coincidence. After having a little quarrel with Elen, Valentina discussed with Tigre and others about her plan. Despite its effectiveness, Tigre's rejected her plan. Nonetheless, Valentina instead suggested her second plan which Tigre accepted. (To be added...) In the final conflict between Moonlight Knights and Sachstein Army however, Tina didn't participated the battle as she took her nap inside her horse carriage due to her "illness", although the war was over after she woke up from her nap. Still, the result of the Moonlight Knights's victory over Sachstein Army has garnered Valentina's interest as she was anticipating more expectation from him. Whilst thinking about Viktor's possible plot for Osterode and also the relationship of Elen and Lim with Tigre, Valentina was plotting another scheme to tease him again. Melisande's Uprising in Nice Tina participated Tigre's and the Moonlight Knights's return to Nice Royal Palace in order to see Queen Regin, much to Elen's and Lim's dismay. Having greeted by Nice residents, Valentina and other Moonlight Knights heroes entered into Royal Palace's Audience Room to meet Regin and other Brunish aristocrats and retainers. During the meeting, Tina asked Regin in regards of Brune's retaliation against Sachstein by suggesting in lauching an invasion upon its western enemy, to which Regin denied because of her bigger plan that is yet to be revealed. After the meeting, Tina decided to take a stroll within the Royal Palace where she accidentally eavesdropping a conversation between Elen and Celpet. Whilst Elen walked to the Royal Garden, Tina appeared from behind while congratulated Elen for making a rousing speech to Celpet, much to Elen's annoyance. Having teasing the relationship between Elen and Tigre, Valentina "advised" Elen to be initiative unto her relationship or she might losing him should this relation persists any longer, further adds that she would do anything in order to obtain she yearns for, since she understands her incapability in making a choice because of her "limited" power. Before Elen could say anything, Tina informed the Wind Vanadis that she will be leaving to her guest room for her rest and walked away. Inside her guest room, Tina muttered her interest upon Tigre while lamenting for unable to see the Black Bow's true power at Plainville Field. In order to confirm that power herself, she wrote a letter of false accusation against Tigre's "treason"-where she claimed the young Earl was going to "cede" one of Brune territories (presumably Alsace) to Zhcted-to Celpet while anticipating Melisande's next move and reading a book. Little to even Valentina's knowledge however, conspiracies have already brewing within Nice Royal Palace. During Melisande's uprising, Tina saved Tigre from Ganelon and fought against the former Duke. The duel resulted a draw where Tina managed to withstand Ganelon's attacks with her powers. However, both Tina and Ganelon were surprised to see Tigre's Black Bow absorbing Ezendeis' power, transforming his arrow into Void Arrow that nearly injuring Ganelon before his subsequent escape via teleportation. Becoming intrigued by the sudden events, Tina told Tigre to go ahead and stop Melisande while she would "chase" after Ganelon via Ezendeis's portal. As soon Tina met up with Ganelon, both of them watching Nice after the uprising failure which Ganelon considered it as "too small". Continuing Repelling Sachstein Army (Schmidt Army) Vorn-Greast Conflict (To be added...) Return to Silesia (To be added...) Ruslan's First Reign (To be added...) Role in Zhcted Civil War (To be added...) Successful Invasion of Silesia (To be added..) Role in Sofy's Near Assassination What Tina least expect is Ganelon was beaten by the heroes and his demise has resulted the fossilization of her enemies' Viralts (except Bargren). Still, she decides to pay Sofy a "visit" and critically injuring the Light Vanadis before she could even reach Leitmeritz Army's camp. Before she could even examine Sofy's body however, Tina is forced to retreat because she sees . This leads to an uproar from her enemies especially Tigre as he never forgives her for injuring Sofy and her association with Ganelon, effectively becoming a catalyst for the foundation of the Black Dragon Army. Role as Ruslan's Helper in Silesia Even after learning the formation of the Black Dragon Army, Tina instead focusing on Silesia's affairs as well as improving the castle's defense. She becomes popular by the citizens in Silesia for improving the capital. Feud Against Tigre for the Crown Sometime after Eugene's escape and eventually death, Tigre declares himself as another contender for the crown while attempting to clean the late Earl's name. This news has shaken entire Zhcted but Tina is especially upset as she didn't expecting Eugene's demise has now paved Tigre's ambition for the crown; meaning that he will be her rival contender for kingship. For this reason, Tina turns her hostility against him and sees him as an enemy. The following day, she gathers everyone in Silesia Imperial Palace for a war council where she not only condemning Eugene for making a stranger as his successor, she also mocking Tigre as an "imposter" despite his heroic accomplishments in Brune and his kingship is supported by her 4 former colleagues and Pardu residents; further adding that Ruslan as the true king because of his charisma as a noble. In order to fulfill her longtime ambition as the queen, Tina vows to exterminate Tigre and his allies once and for all. Last Resort and Death Even after her army's defeat and forced to retreat Zamberk Plains, Tina refuses to give up as she resorts to use one last trick of her sleeve: hastening Ruslan's coronation ceremony process. Upon her return to Silesia and her consultation to her injured soldiers, she tells the bureaucrats to initiating the said ceremony immediately in order to "stop" the Vanadis' "rebellion" and to display who is the true king in Zhcted; unknown to everyone though, she is also plotting to removing her fellow Vanadises's unity against her by sneaking into the Black Dragon Army's camp, kidnap Regin as a bargaining chip and even assassinate Tigre the "source". In spite the bureaucrats eventually complies her request, Tina cannot afford to rest yet as she is going to see both Ruslan and Valery against her own exhaustion. To her stunning shock and anxiety however, she learns from a frantic minister that Valery has been kidnapped by Miron and the chamberlain took him on the top of the walls which is installed with the Magical Chains, forcing her to take an exhausting trip to the towers. Upon her arrival, Tina also encounters her soldiers and berates them for their hesitation in rescuing Valery, only to be dumbfounded to learn that Valery never left the library just wait for her return, prompting Tina to confront Miron alone. Upon reaching to the top, Tina confronts Miron who is holding Valery as hostage with the dagger that stabbed Eugene. Disgusted by the chamberlain's insanity and feeling regret for underestimating him, Tina calls him out for endangering the boy's life only for her to listen to Miron's rambling about his "loyalty" for Ruslan to the point willing to kill Valery just to keep Tigre from "harm". Rather than tossing Ezendeis away, Tina instead walking towards both Valery and Miron and tells the chamberlain that she will also going to kill them both for the same sake of Ruslan, though she taunts the chamberlain that his life isn't worth much. As Miron throwing Valery away, Tina immediately drops Ezendeis and rescues Valery only for her to being stabbed by Miron in turn but her glare shaken Miron and forcing him to step back to the wall's edge and fall to his death. Suffering her fatal injury, Tina collapses onto the ground but he tells Valery to call Ruslan to come here, all the while thinking her ironic end. As Ruslan and Valery stands by her side, Tina painfully summons Ezendeis and reveals her last words about her ambition. With Ezendeis tearfully vanishes, Tina is no longer as a Vanadis but she is also officially deceased and her ambition is thwarted. Her corpse is then carried by Ruslan to the palace front as the latter meets Tigre for the last time. After Ruslan decides to leave Zhcted to Tigre, she is carried by the former king who entering into the palace that is engulfed with flames just like 8 years ago. With that, Zhcted Civil War that was resulted by Tina's vile scheme is finally over. Legacy The following aftermath of Tina's death and Ezendeis disappearance, Osterode is now without the Vanadis. Powers and abilities *'Umbrakinesis': As a void Vanadis, Valentina's powers are based on void and shadows. She can even open a portal that allowed her to go anywhere as she wishes. *'Stealth': Valentina is very skilled in hiding her presence in the enemy's camp without detected by anyone, and not even her fellow Vanadis are able to detect her. However unlike Ludmila and Tigre who was more proficient at stealth on infiltrating behind enemy lines, Valentina was not be able to perform stealth in a sneaking in mission. *'Teleportation': Valentina can teleport almost anywhere at anytime as she pleased. Unlike Sofy's counterpart however, Valentina's teleportation can passed through even the sturdiest walls by opening a void portal, where even the air is cut by her Viralt. Strangely enough, Valentina is also the only Vanadis did not strain much stamina every time she used them (she lied about her poor health condition). *'Manipulation': Valentina can manipulate ministers and soldiers alike, even fellow Vanadises such as Fine to do her bidding. Some Vanadis however, are aware of her scheme and along with it, Sasha who knows every agenda. Those who are unaware of Valentina can be easily manipulated, only to realize that they commit a mistake later. Weapons and Equipment *'Ezendeis'-Void/Darkness type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Valentina's primary weapon is her Ezendeis, the Grim Reaper like Scythe. She can uses Ezendeis to create a portal by slicing through an air and teleported away with ease. *'Flammable Flower': Rubbing the flowers on her dress can easily ignite fire. She can use it to cause chaos to enemy camp. Trivia *Tina is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Sofya & Olga. *Tina's age shared with Sofy's and Fine's, which is in 20's. *Interestingly, Tina is an avid reader and has been having fantasies about fairy tales since her childhood. *It is revealed that unlike most Vanadises, who were born in a common background, Tina is born under an aristocrat background due to House Estes's status as a descendant family to Zhcted nobility. So even with slightest possibilities, she may has a chance to be one of the successors for Zhcted's crown. **Of all seven Vanadises, Liza (although her origins was considered illegitimate) and Tina are the only Vanadises who are born with their nobility status.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 *Only in an anime exclusive, Tina attended in Elen's meeting with the king. *Tina's Japanese Seiyū, Hitomi Harada is also a singer who sung the anime's ending song. *In the anime,Tina has tremendous resemblance to Yuni Nanasawa from the visual novel Lovely x Cation,from dark navy blue hair,purple eyes down to the same voluptuous body figure. However, they have different personalities, while Yuni is extremely kind and gentle, Tina is extremely sinister and cunning. *Throughout the story, Tina's plan is almost in jeopardy after discovering Tigre's relationships with every Vanadis except herself, which may ruin her plan in the future. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from attempting to tease or obtain Tigre Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2 Page 110 from other Vanadises but yet to make relationship or affiliation with the Brune Hero, despite her on-growing interest towards the Young Earl until Volume 18 where she finally becoming hostile towards Tigre after his declaration about his aim for the crown. *Titta took over Tina's place as Vanadis of Osterode temporarily due to being absence on battle against Ganelon since Tina is the only Vanadis absent in that battle. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Category:Moonlight Knights Category:Commander Category:Osterode Category:Royal Family Category:Deceased